


Betrayal

by QueenandLeonhardt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenandLeonhardt/pseuds/QueenandLeonhardt
Summary: Things were tense between Keith and Adam, but Keith dealt with Adam's distasteful looks for Shiro's sake. Now? Not so much.





	Betrayal

Keith liked his extra time with Shiro. That is, he enjoyed his extra time with Shiro when nobody else was there. 

He didn't mind Matt too much. Matt was nice and even though he caught Keith staring at Shiro in the gym, he'd only wink and move on—not send disapproving looks that Keith probably deserved. Matt probably knew about Keith’s crush, but didn't say anything about it. Despite his silent teasing, Matt was okay to be around, but all in all he liked alone time with Shiro. 

Adam was a whole different story. 

Despite being pleasant enough when Shiro was around, Keith realised very quickly Keith was nothing but an annoyance to him. Keith ignored the bad looks and scolding words in Adam’s class, mostly because he knew Shiro would have trouble forgiving him if he caused too much of a scene in front of his boyfriend. 

Shiro and Keith were studying together in Shiro’s dorm when Adam showed up. Books were strewn across the small table in front of them and Shiro was explaining a formula for Keith when Adam arrived. They were hunched over the table when Keith glanced at Shiro. Keith found Shiro beautiful, and would take any chance he could get to peek at his mentor. 

Adam sent Keith a distasteful look as Shiro’s back was turned. Keith couldn’t really blame him this time, not after how he’d acted in Adam’s last class (though the attention Keith was getting from his boyfriend probably didn't help much). He’d been doodling in his notes, not really bothering to pay attention to the material he was familiar with already. Worse, he’d been doodling a detailed sketch of Shiro’s hoverbike Adam probably recognised all too well. He’d noticed Adam paused next to his desk in his peripheral vision, and Adam paused way too long before chastising him about how he should pay attention in class. He’d said it colder than the times before, his attention not once leaving the little doodle in Keith’s notebook that severely lacked any notes about the lecture. Keith couldn’t totally blame him, it was his boyfriend’s bike after all. However instead of replying with some sort of sarcastic comment, Keith froze. If anybody would notice somebody's admiration and care for Shiro, it would most definitely be the person who’d been romantically involved with the man for two years. 

It was well known that Keith didn’t really admire anybody. He listened to some classes well enough, but never showed true interest in material or respect for authority, least of all in Adam’s boring class on intro to astrophysics (Keith had hoped to God they’d have a test that he could get to go into a higher level, but unfortunately for him there wasn’t). Admiration didn’t always mean one had romantic interest in somebody, but the fact he’d so greatly drawn a perfect replica showed just how valuable Keith considered his time with Shiro. It wasn’t Keith writing “Keith Shirogane” in his notebook, so it wasn’t an obvious indicator that he had a crush. However, seeing the level of what his time with Shiro meant to Keith showed he felt he had a connection with Shiro that Adam would most definitely find not only disappointing in Keith for his constant disrespect for him in his own class, but surely annoyed that out of all people Keith would willingly respect, it was for his own boyfriend. Keith thanked whatever was up there that the drawing probably just meant Keith respected Shiro to Adam. The last thing he needed was Adam blabbing to Shiro about a cadet’s silly crush on him. 

Then there was Shiro. Shiro, who had begun to pay more and more attention to Keith and Keith’s wellbeing. It wasn’t as if Shiro had completely forgotten Adam, quite the contrary in fact. While not talking about him too much on their adventures on the hoverbikes (choosing to talk more about Keith, space, and classes instead), but whenever Keith worked on homework in the library and watched the occasional movie with Matt in Shiro’s room, he’d give Adam fond looks and smiles when the man walked by… or at least until recently. It had grown tense. Keith would never ask why, but those smiles and fond looks were greeted with quick head turns and frowns. 

He wondered if it was his fault. 

Shiro smiled at Keith, but it was strained. Keith frowned. He'd noticed Adam’s annoyed look at Keith. “It’s getting late, Keith. You should probably head back to your dorm.” 

That meant a late night fight with Adam. Shiro never told Keith about the “fights,” but Keith couldn't help but assume when he'd hear raised voices before he left and Shiro’s smiles the next day were ruined with purple under his eyes. 

Keith shrugged before grabbing his books and forcing them into his bag. “No problem.”

Adam was silent. 

“You're doing a great job,” Shiro added before standing to see Keith out. 

Keith waved one last time to Shiro before Shiro regretfully shut the door. Shiro knew there was another fight going on and Keith did too. Again, Keith didn't know the topic (maybe it was Kerberos maybe it was Shiro’s growing fondness for Keith over Adam), but was ready to leave before he caught too much of it. Keith stepped away and began walking toward his dorm. 

Then he heard his name. 

He froze before backing away right back toward the door. Keith knew eavesdropping was bad. He knew it, but hearing his name made him feel he somewhat had a right to hear just a little bit of what was going on. 

“--you have to stop talking to him,” Adam demanded bitterly. 

“What?” Shiro asked in a state of shock. “Adam, why would you say that?!”

Keith’s breath hitched. Shiro was his guiding light, his good friend, and his secret crush. Adam demanding that Shiro no longer talk to him was a huge punch to the gut. While Keith had grown used to being alone, he didn’t know how well he’d be able to handle Shiro creating a distance between them. 

Keith previously didn’t have too much of a problem with Adam. Yeah, he was a strict teacher who regularly vocally disapproved of Keith’s disinterested behaviour in class (it wasn’t Keith’s fault he’d already read most of the material, but he still felt guilty sometimes), but he made Shiro happy. At least Keith thought he did. Now, not so much. This conversation was really changing Keith’s attitude toward his teacher. If Adam thought he’d had a bad attitude before, he had no idea what was going to come next. 

Adam let out a humourless laugh. “Really? You actually have to ask? Here, let me explain.”

Keith couldn’t see what was actually happening, but he had the feeling Adam was flushing with anger. He could hear in the other man’s voice how angry he was. As the anger grew, Keith’s distaste for Adam grew stronger. 

“The movies with him and Matt? The study sessions even though we all know he doesn’t need them? Don’t think I don’t have a problem with the shiatsu that ‘helps your disease’ because he ‘learned it from one of his foster families.’ The neverending compliments even though you know very well how I think he’s performing in my class? The hoverbike rides after hours? Dammit Takashi, you’ve never done that with me. What am I supposed to think?”

“You think we’re in some sort of romantic relationship?” Shiro asked, shock and a hint of sadness seeping into his tone. “Adam, you should know I’d never cheat on you. You know me better than that.”

“Have you heard the rumours?” Adam asked, ignoring Shiro’s words and angering Keith further. “The ones about how the famous Takashi Shirogane is screwing one of the cadets for him to get good scores and extra simulation time.” 

Keith knew very well about those rumours. They weren’t spread too far and many didn’t truly believe them, but there were three kids who constantly threw it in his face that there was no way Keith could do so well without some extra help. He and others knew very well the three were bullies who were jealous, even though those other kids didn’t even like him that much. 

“Montgomery and other teachers have had nothing but good things to say about my mentorship,” Shiro shot back. “Even Iverson had to admit I was a ‘beloved mentor.’ Does that sound like some sort of disapproval or horrid rumour to you?”

“The rumours are from students,” Adam explained. 

“And you really trust the words of some probably jealous kids who would do anything to hurt Keith’s reputation? Don’t take the words of some kids who probably can’t touch Keith’s scores in the simulators. You know exactly what happened when I was a cadet and and a few others would do anything to put me down.” 

“There you go again,” Adam replied frustratedly. “You can’t say anything about him without making it a complement. What can’t you understand about why that hurts me?” 

Shiro sighed. “He’s a good pilot and I’m positive he’ll go places. That doesn’t mean I’m going to have a romantic relationship with him.” 

That hurt a bit. He knew it in his heart it'd never happen, but hearing it aloud from Shiro himself stung. 

Adam paused. “I think he likes you.”

Keith froze. His class. Keith was wrong, he had noticed that the little picture meant more than just admiration. 

He couldn't be sure, but it was possible Adam had noticed even before that. 

Shiro sighed. “I know he likes me. He wouldn’t let me teach him how to ride a hoverbike otherwise. He has some walls up, and he’s been open with me. His walls… he’s given me a door and I appreciate that from any good mentee.” 

“Don’t play naive, Takashi,” Adam snapped. “You know damn well what I meant.”

“Adam, he sees me as a big brother,” Shiro argued. “Nothing more. Don’t give in to children’s gossip.” 

“You know what he was doing during my lecture? Drawing your hoverbike,” Adam stated bitterly. 

“I’m sorry about your class,” Shiro said, and Keith could hear the frown in his voice. Keith gulped. He was most definitely going to get a disappointed lecture from Shiro later. “I’ll talk with him, but you mentioned yourself that he knows the material inside out. I know you’re upset, and I promise I will talk to him about this, but he told me how well he does in all his current classes. I wish he could have gotten in Herrmann’s class… his next semester will be good for him.” 

Keith gave a small smile. Shiro was standing up for him against his own boyfriend. The fact that Shiro was willing to care for Keith even when he wasn't around make Keith feel good. Keith hadn’t had that before. 

“Goddammit, Takashi. You’re missing the point,” Adam said angrily. “He nearly began drawing hearts around your name! This child is in love with you and you’ve done nothing but allow his crush to get worse. The only option you have is to cut ties with him.” 

“Are you seriously telling me I should break ties with a kid who's been nothing but misunderstood his whole life? He's so special and nobody has bothered to notice because they think he's nothing but his past his mistakes,” Shiro explained. “Not to mention, why in the hell would you ask me to leave somebody who has fellow students and even some teachers who are waiting for him to fail? That's low. He needs somebody who understands him and I’m honoured he chose me.” 

Keith knew he shouldn't cry. He absolutely shouldn't cry and here he was with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. There were a lot of emotions overtaking him at the moment, all begging to overflow. 

Shiro cared for him much more than Keith thought he did. Shiro was Keith’s mentor, but he meant more to Keith than that. Keith had people be “nice” to him before, only to later reveal themselves as people who wanted gold stars for helping poor orphan Keith. Those people didn't stay, they were there for a moment before getting too frustrated with him they'd leave (teachers and foster parents alike). Keith had questioned Shiro’s kindness initially, but the man didn't give up on him. He was unlike anybody Keith had met before. He did all these things not because Keith was some sort of charity case with too many disciplinary issues, but because he knew Keith needed somebody to be there for him. Shiro didn't just say he was there for Keith, he'd said he was honoured to have him. 

“What's low is throwing the ‘he's an orphan’ card,” Adam replied angrily. 

“I didn't say that,” Shiro insisted. “What I said was he's talented but misunderstood.”

“Jesus Christ, it would have been better if we never met,” Adam snapped. “It would, wouldn’t it? Then you could have some other boyfriend to deal with this shit. One day, when that little cadet grows into a man, he’s going to be the man you think he’s capable of. You think he’s going to be the best pilot you’ve ever seen, maybe better than you. You’re going to have a good relationship and he’ll tell you he loves you. Hell, maybe you two will be happier together after than we ever were.” 

Keith growled. That was it. Adam was most definitely on a new list of people Keith could never, ever forgive. Yeah, their relationship had been tense before, but now Keith didn’t know if he could even look at Adam without his blood boiling. 

Shiro paused for a long moment. “You don’t mean that,” he replied quietly. 

Adam sighed. “No, I guess I don’t. I said it in anger and I regret it and know it’s not true. Takashi, you really have to see that cadet really does like you. I can see it so clearly, so why can’t you?”

“Adam, please,” Shiro pleaded. “You should know I love you. I really care for Keith, but it’s you I see in my future. Don’t be so hard on yourself so much you’d think I’d leave you for the boy who sees me as his big brother. I know what you said, but I know he doesn’t love me like that.” He laughed humorlessly. “Honestly? I think he’s going to grow up and find some girl or boy who understands him and sees him for how he really is. As I said, he has some walls up and I know he can do better than me. To him, I’m just some oldtimer that helps him with his classes. Nothing more.” 

Keith wanted to scream. He knew he’d never given any indication he thought Shiro was insignificant to him. Would Keith find some other friends along the way? Doubtful, but maybe. Would he find somebody he’d be interested more than he’s interested in Shiro? Very doubtful. Was it sort of ridiculous he was trying to believe all this after he just turned seventeen? Yeah, it kinda was. He still didn’t believe in soulmates, not when Shiro wanted to continue his relationship with Adam and never the little cadet. Keith knew he had no chance, but that absolutely didn’t mean his first crush would ever leave his mind. 

“You think way too highly of him,” Adam said. 

“Adam--!”

“I’m not fighting this anymore,” Adam interrupted quickly. “All I want to say is he’s doing nothing good for our relationship and maybe you should think about that. Goodnight, Takashi.” 

He heard Shiro sigh and he knew the conversation was over. 

Keith was stunned, but knew he had to leave. 

As he dashed away he felt guilty. That hasn't been his place. However, it was good to hear Shiro accepted him. He needed that acceptance. No matter what Adam said, Shiro believed in him and that's all that matters.


End file.
